


Through the Night

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: writerverse, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e02 Purpose in the Machine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5901388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s slow-going, but Fitz knows everything will be all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (no dialogue)

This wasn’t remotely how Fitz had imagined ending up in Simmon’s bed, both of them wearing thick, warm pajamas and huddled under a pile of blankets, but he wasn’t the least bit disappointed. 

He’d _found_ her, when everyone else had lost hope she was even alive, and he was planning to be no less dedicated to getting all of her back. Not that Fitz thought things would go back to the way they’d been before— he of all people understood that things could only go forward, that you had to play the cards you’d been dealt and just keep going. But he’d learned to be okay with the way he was, and he wanted that for Simmons, too.

She makes a soft sound in her sleep, dragging his thoughts back to the present, but it’s a gentle sound, and she snuggles closer to him, fingers catching in the fabric of his t-shirt.

Fitz smiles and tightens his arm around her waist. She’s _here_ , and that’s enough for him.

THE END


End file.
